My Life as an Arkana Commander
by Tig3rzhark
Summary: Scarlet Blade: This is the journey of Eric Douglas, a commander of two Arkana, female warriors created to be the weapon against the enemy of all humanity, the Narak.
1. Introduction

Scarlet Blade is the property of Aeria Games. All characters are the property of its author.

File: #41974

Name: Eric Douglas, Commander 2nd class

Nickname: Tigershark

Faction: Free Knights

Arkana:

Daria313: Medic

Leykya: Punisher

I'm in the years of maturity and responsibility. My job is to protect the human race from allies of the Narak, as well as militaristic Royal Knights.

I've read through the years in my training on how things came to be. I have no intent of rewriting that story. The important thing for me is to make sure that the Arkana that I'm assigned under my command, and myself do our jobs. Should I live long enough pray tell, I will personally give them the freedom that they, like my ancestors have fought for.

However, things haven't been easy. We've been through a lot. Especially, Leykya, my first Arkana.

When I finished my training and was assigned her as my Arkana, things went well. We both have our respective weapons. Unfortunately for me, the weapon that I had, was not enough for some of the monsters that we encountered. Despite that, Leykya was good with the gun she had. But prices were high, and upgrades were tough. We did a few jobs on the side to keep cash in our pocket, and even killed a few Royal Guards spys on the run.

It didn't take long before my exploits got back to the main AI command of the Free Knight arkana. I was to be promoted to second class and assigned another arkana under my command.

Her name was Daria313, and it didn't take long for her to become popular.

When I was sent to Merholt, news came out about the amount of dead increasing in the area, because many Arkana as well as their commanders would rush in, without giving thought to what they would find there.

The need for healings was always important, but it became even more important when a sign of the Narak returning came in the form of a large dinosaur walking up and down the mountanous area. Thanks to our ancestors causing nuclear winter in the area during the first invasion, there were lots of creatures that were ferocious already there.

Since I was assigned there, I was going to need all the help I could get. She was kind and helpful to others, but get on her bad side, she would blast you with her cannon and that would be the end of you.

When we found a base, elevated above a lake that had a swimming monster, and an island in the center below for arkana to relax, it was a lot better than Enocia. There were plenty of Arkana, associated with commanders that united to form guilds of their own to better accomplish the mission of saving the human race.

There was also a lounge that even Royal Knights were allowed in. There was one rule that all Arkana and their commanders respected regardless of faction. There was no weapons allowed there, and all Arkana walked in with only their lingere.

Deliah's lounge was a nice place to get a drink, if you had the gold. If not, well, you were pretty much out of luck. You could also bring your technical pets along. They would meet with the other pets that walk around w/the other arkana. There was a VIP room for those with the cash, as well as a dance floor and a swimming pool in the middle. The place was also the most non-violent way of getting info about the Royal Knights and their plans.

For 19 years, I have been commanding these arkana, and they have served with respect, duty, and defending the right to choose our own fate. Now that I'm in my 30s, things have become harder and harder.

The allies of the Narak are coming out in the open more and more. That should be a sign in itself that the Narak are coming back. To finish the job of destroying the human race.

My guild, the Nightmare really do a great job of giving those that are willing to sell their soul to the Narak in the hopes of being spared, a one-way ticket to the hell that they have brought upon themselves.

The Nightmare have been out there, killing off the ferocious monsters effected by the current environment as well as the Royal Knights. The Royal Knights, like us, have a duty to protect us from the Narak and its allies. However, its militaristic philosophies that rule its government, is what has broken the human race and arkana into these two factions.

There will come a day, that the Narak will come in full force. Soon, the two factions would have to unite into one to save humanity from being destroyed.

In the meantime, my job is to destroy the Narak's messengers, and humanity's traitors.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Leykya's Accuracies:

Last night, after a long party in Deliah's Lounge in Merholt, we slept on the island below the Merholt base. Finding a somewhat quiet place was pretty hard to find, but we had to do what we could. Daria313 was also along, she needed a lot of rest, especially after a second trip to a factory that kept being reinforced with Cabal, Blitz addicts, and despite our efforts to take it over from the allies of the Narak that kept coming through in unknown portals, infecting the environment and commanding them to kill everything in sight.

While I was at Deliah's, Leykya was in the guild hall for the first time.

It was pretty comfortable, but it wasn't a hotel. There was enough room to relax, but not enough to stay the night. She took a few swims inside the small swimming pool, relaxed in the hot tub, and took the time to relax. There was a limit on the amount of hours that we could stay. Besides, the guilds had to protect themselves against rivals and maintain alliances.

As I watch the tenticle monster swim around the surrounding island. Me and Daria313 would be resting for the time being. As soon as I got up though, Leykya would be taking a revisit to Devilkin's cave, to not only work on her targeting, but to also earn some money from the monsters we kill. If we're lucky, we might find decent items that were dropped by the Arkana that they killed.

To be honest, with all that have been going on over the years, I've decided not to keep track to what date it was. Leykya, enjoyed keeping record on things since we were "assigned" to each other. One might also call it a marriage, but that was a pre-narak custom. Things are pretty different now.

When I finally woke up from a long slumber, little had changed. Luckily, the teleports to the Merholt base from the island didn't cost a dime.

As a commander, I have a device that allows me to contact the arkana under my command, no matter where they are. So, I pulled up my communicator via voice command:

"Activate communicator."

Communicator: "Communicator Activated. Which arkana would you like to contact, commander?"

"Punisher Leykya."

Communicator: "To contact the arkana under your command, an encryption key must be inserted into the communicator. Please insert Leykya's encryption key."

So I checked my pocket and inserted Leykya's encryption key. These keys have to be changed throughout the year to keep the Royal Guard from listening in on our communications.

Communicator: "The encryption key has been accepted. Connecting to Leykya...connected."

Eric: "So, you feeling a lot better after that trip to the guild hall?"

Leykya: "Yeah. Got a chance to talk to a few more Arkana. Most of them are heading to Barbion now.

We should also head there too."

Eric: "Before we do, we have a place we need to stop at. There's been a lot of mobs in Devilkin's cave as well as a few Royal Guards around. We could use this as an opportunity to work on your shooting more."

Leykya: "Well we really need the money. If we run out, we won't have enough to even go to Barbion. The teleports may be cheaper in the guild hall, thank god. But if we go there without cash, we won't be able to afford more upgrades. And you could really use a new weapon."

Eric: Well before we go, let's stop at the weapons depot and pick something up for myself. I'm down at the Merholt Island, so me and Daria313 will meet you there.

Leykya: "Alright, I'll see you later."

Communicator: connection terminated.

It didn't take long for Daria313 to wake up, wondering what was going on.

Daria313: So, you're taking Leykya to the Devilkin caves today?

Eric: Yes, she needs to work on her aim a lot more. We also need to earn more money for the trip to Barbion. I think that you should take a trip to the guild hall while we're gone. There's going to be a lot of guild members coming there to rest and at the same time, recover from the pain they have endured during the battles they have fought. They could really use a healer to help out in releving their pain.

Daria313: I'm ok with that. Just don't forget to take me with you to the caves next time.

So Daria313 and I woke up, and went to the teleport to go back to Merholt base, to go to the weapons depot.

Merholt Weapons Depot

Leykya: Did you sleep well, Eric?

Eric: Of course! By the way, since you got here before me, did you see a weapon, suitable enough for me?

Leykya: Yeah, a grenade launcher that accepts plasma, atomic, and emp grenades. It should help out if we get into some really deep trouble. I bought 10 grenades of each type.

Eric: Well it looks like we won't have much trouble.

Daria313: Before you go, let me make sure you are well protected.

She pulls out a few needles for me and connectors for the arkana. We were injected with a few enhancements that would last about 3hours.

Eric: We're also going to need teleport cards, just in case we have to leave in an emergency. I don't want to die down there, and I'm sure you don't either, Leykya.

So I went to the vending machine and picked up 5 Merholt teleport cards. I then returned to both arkana

Eric: Well each of you have been given your missions of the day. At 20:00, we wll meet in the guild hall for debriefing.

Leykya and Daria313: Yes Sir!

Eric: Leykya, with me.

Leykya: Yes sir!

So Leykya and I went to the short-ranged teleport to go to Devilkin cave and paid our fare.

Devilkin Cave

When we arrived, it was as cold as it was at the Merholt base. Protection was pretty small. A few guards and an Item merchant that sells energy pots for both human and arkana alike. Beyond the two guards, there was little to be seen but a few ferocious monsters, and they defininitely weren't friendly to humans.

We went to the auto quest computer to register for the quests that were located in this area. Leykya took out her Delta Rifle while I took out the Gamma Rifle that I received when I upgraded her weapons and armor. As we walked north in search of monsters to kill, Leykya took the front, heading north, while I took the south, covering our backs to make sure no monsters appear.

It didn't take long for us to find a few monsters. The ones that attacked us first, were bears that were enhanced w/plasma, easily known though the blue enhacements attached to their backs. When they died, we kept their claws as evidence of their deaths, so we could earn money for the kills.

As we traveled further south in the caves, we found even more hideous monsters. They became even more aggressive as well. To make it even worse, a spy appeared out of nowhere and their deaths were worth more than the mobs.

All of the spies had golden cyberarmor and were armed with the same rifle that Leykya carried.

"Get out of the way! I'll handle the spy." said Leykya, "You find some cover and give me some cover fire."

I got out of the way and found a crystal wall not far from the fight. However, as I saw Leykya shoot the spy, two more spies came from behind her. I had to turn my gun around and shoot them both in the heart to bring them down.

Once they were down, Leykya and I grabbed their encryption chips embedded in their arms.

"Leykya, we have to return back to base and turn these in to the guild."

I then handed her a transport chip and we transported back to the base.


End file.
